When first completed, many gas wells have sufficient reservoir pressure to flow formation fluids to the surface along with the produced gas. As gas production continues, the reservoir pressure declines, and as pressure declines, the velocity of the fluid in the well tubing decreases. Eventually, the gas velocity up the production tubing is no longer sufficient to lift liquid droplets to the surface. Liquids may then accumulate in the tubing, creating additional pressure drop, slowing gas velocity, and raising pressure in the reservoir surrounding the well perforations and inside the casing. As the bottom well pressure approaches reservoir shut-in pressure, gas flow may stop and liquids can accumulate at the bottom of the tubing.
At different stages in the life of a gas well, various means can be employed to move accumulated liquids to the surface. Traditionally, plunger lift and/or rod pump systems have been utilized to provide artificial lift and to remove this wellbore liquid from the hydrocarbon well. While these systems may be effective under certain circumstances, they may not be capable of efficiently removing the wellbore liquid from long and/or deep hydrocarbon wells, from hydrocarbon wells that include one or more deviated (or nonlinear) portions (or regions), and/or from hydrocarbon wells in which the gaseous hydrocarbons do not generate at least a threshold pressure.
As an illustrative, non-exclusive example, plunger lift systems require that the gaseous hydrocarbons develop at least the threshold pressure to provide a motive force to convey a plunger between the subterranean formation and the surface region. As another illustrative, non-exclusive example, rod pump systems utilize a mechanical linkage (i.e., a rod) that extends between the surface region and the subterranean formation; and, as the depth of the well (or length of the mechanical linkage) is increased, the mechanical linkage becomes more prone to failure and/or more prone to damage the casing. As yet another illustrative, non-exclusive example, neither plunger lift systems nor rod pump systems may be utilized effectively in wellbores that include deviated and/or nonlinear regions.
Improved hydrocarbon well drilling technologies permit an operator to drill a hydrocarbon well that extends for many thousands of meters within the subterranean formation, that has a vertical depth of hundreds, or even thousands, of meters, and/or that has a highly deviated wellbore. These improved drilling technologies are routinely utilized to drill long and/or deep hydrocarbon wells that permit production of gaseous hydrocarbons from previously inaccessible subterranean formations. However, wellbore liquids cannot be removed efficiently from these hydrocarbon wells using traditional artificial lift systems.
Electric submersible pumps (ESPs) and hydraulic submersible pumps (HSPs) offer high-volume pumping options available to industry. ESPs are commonly installed as part of the tubing string, which means they require a costly pulling rig for installation and replacement. HSPs are relatively newer to the industry and can be installed through-tubing. Micro positive displacement and solid state pumps are currently being developed for installation in field applications.
In artificial lift applications, water disposal at the surface can be problematic. For example, produced water may be corrosive, requiring the use of chemicals for treatment. Scaling may also occur. Off-site disposal can be costly, as well.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for artificial lift and disposal of wellbore fluids comprising water.